People that use headphones or earpieces generally do so for music enjoyment or voice communication. The user is generally immersed in the audio experience when using such devices. These devices deliver acoustic sound to the ear.
Background noises in the environment can contend with the acoustic sounds produced from these devices. As the background noise levels change, the user may need to adjust the volume to listen to their music over the background noise.
A need therefore exists for improving the sound delivery experience of headphones or earpieces.